The Favor
by POIJane
Summary: She told him in Far Rockaway to consider them even. I was inspired to write this after I saw the promos. It's totally AU, just a fun, fluffy piece.


"Look, I know you told me we were even the last time, but I need your help. So, are you in or out?"

"Oh John, you know I'm all in if you're asking." Zoe gave him a playful half-smile and caressed his cheek with her fingers.

"Great," he smirked. Rising, he touched the back of her chair and she stood, fishing her wallet from her bag. "Make it look good."

"I don't have to act," she murmured, her lips brushing his cheek softly.

"And they say I'm dangerous."

"You have no idea." She tossed two hundreds on the table and said, "The things people try to get away with in hotels."

Laughing quietly, he rested his hand on the small of her back, escorting her to the elevators. Once the doors closed, Zoe turned to him and stated, "I had no idea."

"Criminals talk to other criminals."

"I thought that was only after they became part of the prison population."

"Some people can't resist bragging."

"Christ, John, a gigolo? You owe me _big_."

"You can always turn it around if word gets out."

"Yeah, I was horny and couldn't manage to trip over any other man in a city of eight million. That'll be a great story." She rolled her eyes. "So, when do we get this party started?"

"You have taken a suite on the ninth floor, under a fake name of course. You've requested a visit with the in-house masseuse, who also happens to be the gigolo."

"Great. And who is this guy?"

John grinned and as the car stopped, he backed her against the wall, threaded his fingers through the hair at her temples, and kissed her. She froze, stunned. A maid pushed a cart onto the elevator, her eyes widening for a moment and then dropping her gaze to a stack of toilet paper on her cart. Moaning softly, Zoe returned his kisses, her arms sliding around his waist beneath his suit jacket.

Pulling apart for air, both breathing heavily, they stared into each other's eyes. His thumbs brushed her temples and she tilted her head, inviting him to explore. His eyebrows rose and he accepted, grinning against her skin when she whimpered, her hands clutching the back of his dress shirt.

"You smell good," he whispered, nuzzling her ear.

She hummed, touching his face. Their lips met again, softly, her hands coming to grip his hips. The car stopped again and they moved apart slightly, smiling at each other. Walking backward, he pulled her along, their lips connecting again. The door closed again and Zoe reluctantly pulled her mouth from his.

"What the hell is going on, John?" She whispered against his mouth, pressing her body to his to keep up their cover.

"She's a gossip. Word will get out better this way."

"And what will you do when you are overrun with bored, undersexed women looking for a thrill?"

"I'll say I belong to you for the length of your stay. I'm at your beck and call."

"Hmm, I like that idea." Grabbing his lapel, she dragged him down the hall to her suite. While fishing for the key, he wrapped his arms around her waist, nosing her hair aside. His lips pressed to her nape, drawing a shiver from her that deepened as the full length of his body pressed against the back of hers, and she felt the evidence of his desire. After struggling for several minutes to open the door, she muttered, "Damnit, I can't get this thing to work."

"Allow me." Plucking the key from her hand, he slid the plastic into the reader, smirking when the light turned green.

"Show off."

John pushed the door open, watching with some amusement as she flounced into the suite. Dropping her handbag, she wandered through the place, looking about with an appraising eye. Her back stiffened at the sound of the door closing, her mind racing as she waited to see what his next move would be. She wouldn't have to wait long and he definitely didn't disappoint.

Sprawled on her back, staring dazedly at the ceiling, her breathing began to slow. The brash and ballsy Zoe Morgan had just had her world rocked, leaving her rather unsettled. Normally, as the thrill of the game escalated to the next step, sex was a total letdown, which enabled her to pick up the game board and go home. But John was unlike any man she had ever met before and he was no slouch in the sack either. This left her to draw a single, terrifying conclusion.

"Hey," he murmured, touching her cheek, "You okay? You have that deer caught in the headlights look."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just, I wasn't expecting this."

"Oh? What were you expecting?"

"Honestly? Another circle dance."

"Do you prefer the games?"

"Not with you. I'd rather have the sex and ditch the games. That doesn't happen a lot, so you should feel special."

"Believe me, I do."

She whacked him with a pillow and snapped, "Smart ass."

"Yeah, so? You like it."

"To be completely honest, I do. I've never met anyone like you and I like it."

"Zoe," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Relax, it's not like I just professed my undying love. You're exciting, it's fun to banter with you and I actually like the person you are. I'm just saying I'm not averse to continuing this."

"Do you really understand what I do?"

She rolled over and stuck out her hand. "Zoe Morgan. We met once before when you saved my ass from homicidal corporate hit men."

Playfully, he batted her hand away and pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her hair. "As long as you understand I can't make any promises to you."

"Have I made any to you?"

"Point taken."

Cuddling against him, she lightly touched his skin with her fingertips. "So it's settled then? Whenever and wherever we can meet?"

"Wanna shake on it?"

Zoe playfully punched him in the arm, which it set off a wrestling match of sorts, and ended with her riding him slowly, her hands resting flat on his chest. The tension between them was mounting, their movements erratic and self-serving, when the moment was interrupted.

"Finch," John growled, breathing heavily, "Now is not a good time."

"I have a quick update that I...Mr. Reese, is that whimpering I hear? Is everything all right?"

"It will be if you let me call you back in fifteen."

"Well, all right. It isn't critical to the safety of—"

He disconnected and gripped her hips as she rotated them as she moved up and back down, tightening around him playfully. "Was that Harold?" Her tone was innocent, but he knew better.

"Yes." He gritted his teeth.

"You're not going anywhere 'til you finish this," she panted.

"It's not critical."

"And _this_ is?"

"Zoe, God, you're killin' me," he groaned, his head arching back into the pillow.

"Mmm, looks like you're backing away from a fight this time," she teased, and quickly finished him off. Her own pleasure came shortly after, with a little help.

"Zoe," John panted, "You're the only person I don't mind losing to."

Breathless, she responded, "I'll remember you said that."

~The End~


End file.
